Story of Black-SilverWing
by animeloverfan13
Summary: This is a story of my OC character Amy blackblood or Black-SilverWing. To know more information about my character is in my profile page but this is how she became a Powerpuff. Short story. And read in wattpad too!
1. Chapter 1

{Hi animeloverfan13 here and I'm using my iPod to type this and it's past midnight and I have school at 10:10 for tomorrow because the sophomores are taking a special test called the PSAT and I'm not taking it so I don't have to wake up as early but hope you like the story! Enjoy!}

Disclaimer: I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ only my OC

Amy's POV

Hi I'm Amy and I use to be a normal girl till I got hit by a light called a Z ray on the way home. Now my life has been flipped upside down. This is a story of about me...

~Beep Beep Beep~ (5:10am)

...zzzzz

~Beep Beep Beep~ (5:30am)

...zzz

~Beep Beep Beep~ (6:00am)

! -annoyed red tick mark-

"Be quite I'm trying to sleep here!" I yelled at the clock but it won't shut up. I got up and turned the annoying clock off. ~yawn~

"Stupid school has kids wake up so early in the morning" I said to myself. I got ready in a 30mins and left to go to school.

~at school~

I meet up with my friends and we talked about our classes and our teachers but with my best friend Gwennie we talk about anime. Gwennie is an A student with straight A's so sometimes she yells at me for not doing any homework.

(2:16pm)After school I take the bus home while gwennie goes to cross country running. She wants to improve her running for the mile run in PE.

The bus dropped us off near my house but still have to walk another 5 mins. I took out my ipod and started to listen to music while i walk. When I was walking I saw a a very bright light and it looks like it was going to hit a guy that was about 12 yr old waiting for someone.

"Hey look out!" I ran to the guy and pushed him away. The light hit me and I just felt light and can fly but nothing was abnormal. It looks like he landed on the grass.

"Hey what the heck weirdo!" He yelled at me. I felt myself ready to punch him right across the face and hit his jewels so he won't have kids. Just when I was about to punch him someone grabbed my arm and dragged me somewhere.

"Let go of me! I'm going to kill that guy for calling me a weirdo when I just saved him!" I yelled trying to get out of the guys grip.

"Cool it down Creeper or your going to blow him up" the guy said in a chuckle (see what I did there hehe)

"Haha...very funny, but I am still going to beat that guy up!" I said still trying to escape

"Oh so you do understand the joke, when I say that to other girls they look at me in a funny way" he said surprised and I stop struggling.

"What are u talking about?" I asked him, who doesn't know minecraft!

"Well the girls in my school don't play video games and they are into fashion and other things." He said sounding bored.

"Well now that the guy got away can you let me go!" I started struggling again.

"Oh sorry" he let me go

"What's your name" he asked me. never telling my name to a stranger but I need to go home or my parents will call my friends Gwennie and momoko and the others and asked about me.

I knew he won't let me leave if I don't tell my name so "Amy!" I shouted back running home

I arrive home at 2:40pm and cooked some Raman for me and my two brothers before they get home. Since my grandparents take care of me and my parents are at work everyday till 9:00pm I have to take care of my brothers. My grandparents are getting old so I have to help with chores.

-time skip 11:00pm-

"Ahh I have to go to school tomorrow but this anime is so good!" I said and my brother Rex came in.

"Go to sleep Amy or I will tell mom!" he said and I glared at him.

"You dare and you know what happens right?" I said and he flinched

"Haha...um...hope you like that anime you are watching" he said and quietly closed the door. Hehe he didn't return his homework and now he has a F and two D and three C and one B but the B is in art. I haven't told my mom about his grades yet.

"Fine one more thats all!" I said and keep watching.

-time skip 11:33pm-

"What it's 11:33! Wow time does fly but I maybe...just...one...more" I said and watched another episode.

-time skip 1:54am-

"What how long did I watch I have to wake up at 5:30am! NO MORE AMY!" I said and put on some music and went to sleep. (hehe it always happen to me (. ."))

{for all that don't know amy or B-SilverWing is my OC and this story has my life mixed in. so most of it is true}


	2. Chapter 2

{hi guys I'm back and I'm typing this at home and class so hope you like it! Enjoy!}

Disclaimer: ppgz and Rrbz are not mine they belong to the original owners. I own my OC's

Bone's POV

Hi I'm Bone Jojo and I was created with the my brothers but I mojo didn't know about me till I came home from meeting Amy. I escaped before the they get to see me.

"...so there was a fourth rowdy but you left before the smoke cleared! mojo" Mojo said trying to process everything I just explained.

"Cool we have another brother!" Boomer said.

"Wait mojo~ I have something for you mojo~" Mojo said and threw a potion at us.

"Cool, thanks mojo!" We thanked him.

"Well since mojo gave us more power let go to the town and steal some candy for a celebration" Brick said and we went to the candy store.

Momoko's POV

~BEEP BEEP BEEP~

"Awe just when I was about to start on my cake!" I whined

"Sorry Amy we have to go" and we ran to the roof but Amy was following us.

"What are you...ahhhhh" I heard Amy scream and had a light surrounding her. Wait she's transforming?! ~Poof~ and the light disappeared and she was in a PPGZ costume.

"What the heck just happened to me and what's with these cloths!" Amy said in surprised

"Did you get hit by a white light?" Miyako asked and Amy nodded. We transformed and saw her flying but on her back was little black and metallic silver colored wings.

"Oh yeah, the candy store is being robbed by the rowdy ruff boys." I said and we raced off to the store.

Amy's POV

I followed the girls and I saw the candy store was robbed by the rowdy ruff but they look different like they are...older. They were on the news last night. Then I saw Bone but older! Wait what is he doing here? Is he a rowdy ruff?

"Hold it right there boys, return the candy and you won't go to jail." Blossom said but Brick just stuck his tongue out at her.

"You wish! Mojo told us everything about you guys. He hacked into your profile and got your info even your human form information." Brick said.

"So Buttercup is Koaru in human form and she loves sports and is a tomboy." Butch smirked looking at Koaru.

"Momoko is a smart girl and the top of her class and loves sweets." Brick said

"Miyako a very kind lady like girl and loves fashion." Boomer said with his face red.

"But who are you?" Brick asked looking at me. Oh yeah I just became one so he doesn't know my information. I looked at the girls and they smirked at the boys.

"She is the newest team member. And she is..." Blossom said

"Black-SilverWing" I cut in.

"you look familiar where have I seen you before..." Bone said thinking. Oh no he might find out that I'm Amy.

"Ahh...it can't remember!" He said scratching his head. Yes he doesn't remember!

"Ah wait are you..." Bone paused a bit. It made me feel me feel nervous.

"Amber? The girl that works at the book store?" He asked.

"...?" Everybody was confused.

"Umm...not really" I said looking confused.

While the boys were distracted we grabbed the candy but the boys disappeared after we turned around. We untransformed and walked back to class.

-time skip after school-

"Amy come with us back to the lab so professor can examine you." Momoko said and we headed towards the lab.

The lab was huge and it was full of big computers. Then I saw a man and a little boy holding a robotic dog.

"Welcome back girls, how did it go?" The man asked

"We need your help professor Utonium!" Blossom said as they transformed back. How do I transform back!

"Wait why is there another ppgz here? Come tell me what happened." He said and I followed him to a table and told him what happened. He was scanning me with a big machine and it showed some kind of waves on the computer screens.

"It looks like she was hit by one of those rays and turned into a powerpuff z. " he said and momoko pulled out a fan out of nowhere and smacked it on the professor's head and he face planted.

"WE ALREADY FIGURED THAT MUCH BUT WHAT SHOULD WE DO ABOUT HER!" Momoko yelled at him. But he was unconscious with swirly eyes.

"We'll how about you join our team Amy" Miyako smiled at me and nodded.

"Now we have a new member, but we have to tell you that we have another puff named bunny but she is in America fighting other bad guys." Koaru said.

"Your powerpuff name you said was...Black-SilverWing right?" Momoko asked and I said "yep"

"Umm I forgot to ask how do you transform back?" I asked them and they showed me a button in the compact. I transformed back and we girls walked home.

{sorry for the late update but please wait for the next one}


	3. Chapter 3: Note!

_**Hey guys im sorry but im going to put this on hold and continue with other stories like Pearls and Phantom Angels! Please go to Wattpad and check out the book i just started called "School Kiss Challenge and write some reviews on it. i have different pictures in each chapter and i cant do it on here so in not going to post it here. i promise i will try my best to finish the stories i have started! **_

_**but im sorry im puting this story on hold! thanks for understanding!**_

_** -Amy BlackBlood (Vicki)**_


End file.
